Koi Genso
by KuraiLightning
Summary: Summary sucks It's basically a RikuxOC and maybe SoraxOC this will follow the game
1. A Regular Day?

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts in any way all characters belong to Square Enix and Disney

"blah" talk

_blah _thoughts

A.N: My first story on here and I already know I won't get reviews cause this thing sucks I dare you people to flame. I would like to hear your opinions on it even if it sucks.

**Koi Genso (Love Illusion)  
Part 1 A Regular Day?**

Kurai's POV

I was just about to listen to my iPod when I heard my name called I turned it was my best friend Mai.

"What's up Mai?" I asked putting one earphone on my ear and scrolling through songs

"Lets walk home together today I got nothing to do today" she replied grabbing onto my arm making my earphone pop out. "I want to talk about plans, so no listening to your music today." She stuck out her tongue while I glared.

"Alright then let's go" I responded putting my iPod away so that we could talk on the way home. Since Mai lived closer than I we decided I could stay there for a while. When we got at Mai's house it looked like Mai left her keys in the house once again. "Mai I'll just climb the window since it looks like you can't find your keys again" I sighed climbing was a hobby of mine since I think I was 12.

"So you can tell that I don't have them well then just climb even though you are wearing a skirt I know that whatever I say won't change your mind" she said with a worried tone.

"You sure are my best friend you know me way to well I'll start climbing in" I climbed through Mai's window accidently scraped my knee but ignored it and kept climbing in and opened the door for Mai.

"I knew you were going to get hurt let me get antibiotic for the scrape" she said with a I knew this was going to happen attitude

"I'm fine Mai it's okay it'll heal without treatment" Mai was already out of her room and returning with the antibiotic and started applying it to the scrape.

"Ouch it burns which is why I didn't want to put any on" I pulled my knee away from her and started fanning my knee with my open hand.

"Stop your whining the burning will pass, now let's start our homework so we have free time over spring break" Mai was getting annoyed with me and I could see it all over her face.

"Yeah whatevers I called my dad and he said I could stay over so I'll be back in an hour set up the playstation 2 will you." I countered "homework do I really have to do that now we do have something called a break"

"You always do your homework last minute I'm here to enforce you do it early." I groaned "Oh and remember that my parents are not back till Monday so we will have to do things ourselves" she said

1 Hour later

"I'm back and have you picked a game yet?" I asked coming through the door with a backpack full of distractions.

"Yeah I chose Kingdom Hearts I hope you don't mind" she replied looking over at me. "Did you really have to bring so much?"

"No not really it is my favorite game except for its flaws" I said sadly. "I need distractions or things to keep me busy when I'm done with my homework end of discussion"

"My god Kurai just because Riku isn't the hottest in the first doesn't mean it's a bad game and homework will be discussed later." She said

"I didn't say anything about him" I countered irritably

Mai knew of your crush on Riku but you never knew how she found out

"You might not have said it but I'm sure you thought of it" she sighed _I'm annoying her she is going to be fuming I can see it now all over her face_

"And I'm sure your thoughts are of Sora when you play Kingdom Hearts" I retorted

"How do you know it's him and not someone else" she retorted

"Um how should I say this your laptop is full of pictures of him" _I don't want this conversation to turn into an argument that would be troublesome_

"But my account is locked how can you access it" she asked curious.

"well let me see I look at your hint which is Sora's mine and then I guessed Somi which is a combination of both your names and it was correct" _Mai your password was way too obvious you need to learn complicated passwords it's just fun to see you put easy passwords_

"Lets play already I want to get farther than you" she retorted keeping her voice low

Mai didn't know that you had some grudge against Sora it's not like you hated Sora you just found his goody to shoes a little annoying.

"Is it on?" I asked bored _I just wanted to prove to her that she couldn't get any farther than me since we were at the same spot_

"Yes the green lights on I wonder why it's taking so long to load" _I must get farther than Kurai so why isn't it loading_

The screen on the TV suddenly became a white screen with light. You shut your eyes because it was too bright for you, you were used to playing play station 2 in the dark but this light was intense. Next thing you know you feel sand under you and Mai unconscious next to you. Then you realized where you where and couldn't believe it you and Mai were on Destiny Islands.


	2. Destiny Islands Wait What?

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing I wish I did though

**Koi Genso (Love Illusion)  
Part 2 Destiny Islands Wait What?**

Kurai's POV

"Mai wake up you have to wake up" I shook her but she seemed unfazed.

"Hey are you two alright?" someone said I turned it was Sora how convenient.

"Hi I'm fine but my friend here is still under sleeping mode any ideas on waking her" I pointed to Mai.

"How about just staring at her till she stirs I'm Sora by the way" he came to sit by me.

"Kurai okay then staring it is" we both stared at her I was mostly glaring though

Mai stirred from her little nap I stopped staring at her and looked out at the ocean so Sora was over her head when she awoke.

"Kurai what happened….ahhhh where are we" she was staring at Sora as if he she was still dreaming typical Mai never believing.

"This is destiny islands are you ok" Sora said I shook my head ignoring the rest of the conversation

"yyy…yeah my names Mai" Mai stuttered picking herself up from the sand and coming to sit by me "you're taking this better than me nice clothes" she pointed at me not bothered with the glare I was giving her.

"I don't mind I'll find some suitable clothes when we go to their town and I'm fine with this for now" I said still eyes wandering until they focused on a speck of silver _Riku _I thought

"What are you staring at" she looked but saw nothing. Sora came to sit with us laying down looking at the sky.

"Sora I knew I'd find you here get up we need to finish the raft" I turned and saw Kairi in her little outfit apparently she was blind she didn't notice me or Mai.

"Sorry Kairi I was here with Kurai and Mai" Sora turned back at us and helped Mai up while I just watched the scene unfold.

"Oh I see" she sounded disappointed oh well I didn't care a bit

"We were asking Sora for a tour we didn't know he was busy" Mai said I was surprised at her outburst I rolled my eyes at her efforts to make Sora stay

"Could you at least do that Sora Mai gets kind of impatient with people who don't do what she says so please say you'll take us on a tour or at least her" I stood up dusting most of the sand off.

"Kairi can you help me introduce everyone to them?" she sighed defeated. I saw Sora smile as he pulled Mai away.

"Ok that's fine" she frowned and glared at me.

Once we were introduced to Selphie, Wakka, and Tidus. I split from the group wanting to be alone. My feet were leading me to the paupou fruit tree I didn't realize it until I got there and heard a voice.

"Hey who are you hello answer me, hey watch out" he pulled me back I didn't realize I was about to fall into the water and maybe drown. "Are you okay" he pushed my bangs out of my eyes I couldn't speak at all my voice was gone.

"There you are Kurai we were worried about you especially Mai hey Riku what's up did something happen?" Sora asked I wrenched my arm away from Riku.

"Kurai is it well she was about to go into the water it seems she was in her own world." Riku said casually staring at me. I turned away from him and crossed my arms.

"Hey what's wrong Kurai you wouldn't just go into the water you don't know how to swim well did you see something" Mai asked worried.

"I don't know what I saw all I know is that it was calling out to me" I lied I knew what I saw Ansem calling out to me to become completely engulfed into darkness although before I managed to grab Ansem's hand Riku pulled me back.

"Well whatever happened it doesn't matter anymore we have work to do come on Sora" Kairi said dragging Sora right behind her.

"Hey wait a minute Kairi let go I don't think Kurai's okay Riku help" I heard him whimper as he tried to reach for something to grab onto.

Riku's POV

"You're on your own just do what you need to do I'll take of these two girls hey where did Kurai go" I looked around as did Mai.

"Huh she was just here a minute ago…over there Riku she's at the secret place" Mai said pointing at Kurai fading into the secret place. She took off running to get to her. I followed but took a shortcut.

We arrived at the secret place. Kurai was there looking at the door and a particular drawing. Mai noticed her face became sad when she saw the drawing. Next thing we know Kurai is looking at us with coal black eyes with no emotion she reached out to us. Then a blast threw us out of the secret place.

"Riku Mai Kurai are you okay" an unknown voice said I felt weight lifted off of me someone must have landed on me.

"Selphie go get Sora would you" Tidus said I figured out by then who exactly was helping us.

"Yeah I will" Selphie took off to go get Sora

"Kurai come on breathe" I sat up Tidus was doing CPR on Kurai but why.

"What Happened?"

"Oh Riku good you're alive Kurai's the only one not breathing and I don't know why"

"I see I feel dizzy" I lay down once again and closed my eyes and was welcomed by the darkness.

I fell unconscious soon after that in a dark room I could see a figure lying down. I went towards it crawling my legs seemed dead, it was Kurai but something was wrong. She was tied down by black ropes and she was struggling to get out of it, but it seemed she was unconscious. I saw another figure approaching it was a girl she knelt down by Kurai with a smile on her face this isn't right.

"Leave her alone" I said although it came out as a whisper.

"Oh look a visitor I'm sorry but I am the only one who can calm her down from her doubts and fears." The girl said looking at me.

"What how?" I asked my voice no longer came out as a whisper.

"You'll see foolish human do you even know why you're here in Kurai's dream" she paused I nodded no then she continued. "It seems she believes you can save her from evil oh well I can't stay out here much longer I'm going to lose her then I won't get what I want goodbye"

"Wait" I said but she just looked at me smiling she touched Kurai. The next thing that happened scared me, the girl went inside Kurai before she went in though she spoke, which made me forever think of the danger that Kurai might be in.

"Me and Kurai are now one body" she said then she was gone.

Kurai stopped struggling and stirred awake. I was pushed back into my head and sat up a little too quickly. I became dizzy once again, I let the world stop spinning before I moved any further. I looked over at Kurai she was being given CPR by the mouth. All of a sudden Tidus backed off completely and Kurai sat up gasping for breath.

"What the hell happened?" Kurai asked clutching her head. "I have a headache I need to get home"

"But Kurai we have no place to stay remember" Mai reached out to comfort Kurai.

"Did you have to remind me now I hate you Mai" Kurai said she stormed off. Mai was about to go after her when Sora held her back by her shoulder. He shook his head at her.

"She needs some time alone leave her come on you can stay at my place" Sora held Mai in place and she nodded.

I stared off in the direction Kurai took off in I swear I saw a red head following her. I decided to follow just in case a fight was going to break out.

Kurai's POV

I walked to the place where Tidus hung out to get some fresh air and get as far away as possible from all of them. I didn't notice that someone had followed me.

"hey what's with taking Sora away from what he's supposed to do you two just show up and he is watching over you two to make sure neither of you get hurt." She was glaring at me.

"That's just how Sora is caring kind and considerate to everyone, he wasn't made just for you so leave him be" I explained

"I know how Sora is I've known him longer than you" She stepped toward me.

"it sounds like you're jealous that he's spending more time on us then on you, he's not a toy that you can keep forever you know he can find someone more suitable than you" I glared.

"I'm just trying to find answers" she stepped away then.

"You think you're the only one trying to find answers please you piss me off with those skimpy clothes you wear" I exclaim. I clutch my chest it seems like I'm out of breath _I can't breathe _I see a silver head in the bushes I try reaching out for him voicing his name "Riku" I collapse soon after.


	3. Finding a Home

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing

**Koi Genso (Love Illusion)  
Part 3 Finding a New Home**

Riku's POV

"Is she okay I'll go get help" Kairi said she left. I rushed to Kurai her pulse seemed gone but she was breathing. _How can you breathe without a pulse exactly what is she._ I walked back to the group with Kurai in my arms Sora saw me first and rushed over to help apparently he was talking with Kairi when he saw me.

"I was just telling Sora what happened" Kairi said I saw Mai give her a confused look.

"Riku what happened" Sora looked Kurai over.

"We should take her to her house her parents would know what to do" Kairi looked at all of us.

"We don't have a home we're new here and her parents don't give a damn about her." Mai explained Kairi looked shocked and was speechless. Then she turned to me "you think you can take her to your place" she had an innocent face on like she was planning something.

"Yeah sure that's fine we'll meet up tomorrow to finish the raft is that okay Kairi" I looked around "Kairi"

"She ran off and left who would have known she could run that fast" Tidus said pointing towards Kairi climbing into her boat and leaving. Kurai was awake by then and staring at all of us.

"So okay then Kurai you're staying with me so come on" I was carrying her to the boats

"Hold on I didn't agree" she turned to Mai "you did this"

"What me I didn't do anything but suggest places to stay" she said dragging Sora behind her "come on Sora she's going to kill me"

"Oh come on Mai don't you think your overreacting" Sora said pulling himself away.

"Sora you do not know Kurai and her temper she is pissed off and might attack so I'll leave you behind good luck finding another way home" Mai ran toward the boats.

"Now hold on I'm coming see you tomorrow Riku, you better watch Kurai it seems she can be dangerous" Sora followed after Mai.

"Bye Sora" Kurai said waving

"I see Mai was right you are pissed off but why am I not good enough" I asked as I tilted my head to the side.

Kurai's POV

"Lets just go I'm tired end of conversation" I said truth be told I wanted to talk to him but my head had the worst headache I have ever had. I dozed off staring out into the ocean while Riku kept paddling us toward shore.

"Okay were here" he said I turned back to him.

"Why must you have a house right in the view of the island?" I asked him while looking at the two story building.

"I didn't pick the house so stop being so picky" he stepped out and held his hand out I ignored it.

"Whatever I just want to lie down" I said as I stepped out of the boat I somehow lost balance and fell on my knees, the world was spinning again. _What's wrong with me I was fine at the island okay maybe not but the spinning stopped why is the world spinning again._

"Hey Kurai can you hear me" Riku said waving his hand in front of my face I wasn't really paying attention. I nodded in response he just shook his head and went inside and came out with a silver haired woman and a black haired man. "Dad can you help her into the house apparently she can't move at the moment and mom can you make something to eat"

The man came over and hauled me onto his back like a piggyback ride it reminded me so much of what my dad used to do for me when I was little. The woman came over and held her hand up to my forehead; she looked worried I must have had a fever weird I haven't been sick for 2 years with the whole family being strict about being clean. The man soon took me to a room and put me on a bed; Riku came in and tucked me in, my body temperatures were out of control. While my forehead had a fever my whole body was freezing cold. They all made sure I was fine before they left except for Riku he kept tucking me in to make sure I was secure and felt my body for any change, I was dozing off but before I did I saw a picture on a drawer two little boys Sora and Riku I realized before Kairi came and ruined the friendship. I smiled I would love to have a copy of that picture somewhere I fell asleep soon after. I awoke when I felt weight shift on my stomach. I opened my eyes slowly adjusting to the dark making out shapes, but what surprised me was Riku's head on my stomach. I shook him off and sat up he jumped up surprised and looked at me. I moved to make room for him in the bed, he wouldn't budge at first but I pulled him anyways and he gave in and lay down next to me.

"you're warm don't leave my body's still kind of cold even with all these blankets" I snuggled into his chest I felt more heat than normal come from him I looked up. "are you alright I'm sorry if I'm bothering you I just need some warmth." I yawned getting comfortable my eyes wanting to close I soon gave in.

"Kurai can you let go of me please" I heard him beg but I ignored him and brought him closer.

"no you keep me safe from all the terrible stuff I must feel protected" I grumbled I released my hold on me just a bit.

I woke up to find Riku beside me softly snoring, I poked his face watching him squirm and groan and finally his eyes opening to glare at me.

"is it time to be up now" he then brought his hand up to my forehead. "seems your fever is gone lets go to the island to finish the raft" he practically pulled me out of bed which only resulted with me falling on top of him.

"I'm not a morning person never have been now if you don't mind lets go" I got off him combed my hair fixed my clothes and turned to him.

"could've warned me" he groaned as he held his rib where I landed.

"then what fun would that be" I walked out of his room and out of the house to see Sora and Mai. "hey Mai, Sora you ready to work"

"you mean us four work while Sora rests" Mai says shaking her head back and forth

"nope if I have to work I'm taking him down with me." I smiled

"would you three stop talking lets go already or I'm leaving you behind" Riku walked ahead holding his side.

"someone didn't sleep well what happened Riku?"asked Sora who tilted his head to the side

"this girl is a handful" he pointed to me I just laughed we all boarded our little boats and the two guys started to paddle. We started to work on the raft about halfway through Kairi came by and helped.

"that girl has problems" I said Mai nodded when the raft was done we all headed to go home. "I'll see you hopefully later tonight" she nodded as we all waved bye.

As me and Riku were getting ready for bed Riku was standing out on the balcony. "is something the matter Riku?" I asked grabbing his hand.

"something is calling me" he turned to me and held me by my shoulders. "I need you to stay here" he leaned into and gave me a little kiss and then jumped off the balcony and running towards the boats.

"Riku wait" I ran out and saw him already sailing out I saw the big black ball and instantly went to Tidus's boat to use. "Sora Mai hurry" I paddled and reached the island and could not move heartless appeared. Sora soon jumped to my side as did Mai. Sora ran ahead to look for Riku and Kairi. "stay near Kairi" she nodded and ran to the secret place while I went to Riku, I caught up to Sora where Riku was finishing his little speech.

"I'm not afraid of the darkness" he held out his hand to Sora then he noticed me. "Kurai I told you to stay home"

"it's not safe there" Sora was desperately trying to grab Riku's hand as the darkness began to swallow us. "you can't reach him Sora goodbye" I grabbed Riku's hand and slipped something into Sora's, and then it all went black.


	4. Adventure Begins

Disclaimer: Own Nothing

A.N: I have no idea where i was going with the ending of this chapter

**Koi Genso (Love Illusion)  
Part 4 Adventure Begins**

Sora's POV

I awoke when a dog pounced onto me and Mai was next to me unconscious. I shook her and she mumbled herself awake.

"Sora thank god we're still together" she hugged me. That's when I realized we weren't home anymore.

"Where are we?" I asked looking around.

"A new world duh just don't know where though and I highly doubt the others are here." she also looked around.

"What! What about Riku. Kairi and Kurai what happened to them." I shouted grabbing Mai by her shoulders

"Calm down Sora everyone probably got split up I'm sure they're fine Riku and Kurai are both tough" she patted my arm as I released her.

"I guess" I sighed and a frown appeared on my face.

"We gotta explore and see if we find anything" she walked away

I clutched my hand and felt a paper in it and realized it was the paper Kurai slipped into my hand before she and Riku disappeared. I opened it and realized it was a letter addressed to me and Mai.

Dear Sora and Mai,

If you're reading this without me I have gone to the dark side. I'm sorry Mai, I have to watch Riku and keep him with me as long as possible. Sora take care of the keyblade and Mai, I don't think I might survive this but I will put everyone to good use until we meet again.

Sincerely, Kurai

P.S. I believe we might be enemies, I'm sorry.

"Oh Kurai I really do hope we stay friends" Mai sighed looking up to the sky. "Sora let's go" she grabbed my hand tightly; I closed my hand around hers.

Kurai's POV

I woke up in a room and looked around, Riku walks through the door and I tackle him down.

"Riku where are we how did we get here?" I asked tilting my head.

"Maleficent calls this place Hollow Bastion I wonder where Sora and the others ended up"

"Sora? Who's he" I tilted my head to the other side.

"My best friend don't you remember him or Destiny Islands?"He pushed me off.

"I'm your best friend and there was an island we lived close to but never went there to play." I said picking myself off the floor.

"How long have you known me?" he asked.

"I say almost 10 years now" I said casually looking at the beds.

"But I've only known you for like three days" He looked at me. I turned back to face him.

"Riku it's been like three years since I've known you I say ten since I met you when I was 5 but then had to move and then I came back." I looked at his confused face. "did I do something wrong" I approached him and hugged him and gave his forehead a kiss he instantly became red. "oh come on Riku we always do that to make the other better what's wrong with you"

"Nothing lets go Maleficent said to go to a room to talk to her she wants us to work for her" he walked out of the room.

"Sure whatever" I followed Riku to the room where Maleficent explained our mission.

Riku's POV

_I didn't know her before two days ago so why does she say three years it makes no sense_ I was only half listening to Maleficent we were supposed to go get Alice without being noticed she told us to use dark portals she said we could practice before doing the mission.

"This is easy" Kurai got the hang of it by the third try while I was having trouble, I couldn't keep the portal open for long. "need help" she asked. I nodded she stood behind me and grabbed my arms. "open your heart and let the power flow through you" I closed my eyes then opened them to see the portal still in contact. "there we go let's go to our room" I saw her wobble as she held the wall for support.

"Are you okay?" I walked toward her to catch her if she fell.

"I think I let more power in than necessary" she fell to the ground I rushed to her side picked her up. She took hold of my shirt as I tried to lay her down. I lay down with her and brought her close and hugged her like she did a few nights ago.

"Riku" I opened my eyes to see the girl.

"What are you doing here" I asked wary.

"I can only talk for a bit I expected you wanted answers." I nodded. "she knows Sora and the island I just sealed that part of her mind I did it because the light that is emanated from the people and the others might have erased me completely although too much dark power can put a strain on her body. She still has light power and that is from her younger age and she says she knows you longer than you do because I made memories that are what she actually wants as a childhood you as her best friend and I am Yuumei."

"So I just have to get to know her?" I asked

"And protect her there is an evil force that wants her power she trusts you the most now it's time for sleep"

I woke up instead staring at Kurai. "love you Riku" I heard her mutter "always have" her face turned sour then a tear slid down her cheek I wiped it away and saw her stir. "morning Riku" she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "stop staring do I have something on my face."

"Kurai do you like me?" she jumped out of the bed and stood up.

"What where would you get that idea we're just friends" she said but her face was red. She fished through her pockets and found something and was smiling at it.

"What is it" I stood up walking toward her.

"Nothing" she clutched it to her chest. I tackled her and pinned her hands she squirmed and tried to get free I reached for the wallet as she was trying to get it under her I turned it around and was surprised it was a picture of Kurai Sora and me when we were five at the beach. I turned back to see Kurai looking to the side I leaned in.

"Is this all you're embarrassed about it's just a picture and the other boy is Sora" she turned to face me

"You could've asked nicely" her face was closer to mine and she brought her face closer "you suck Riku"

I leaned in "oh do I" my lips touched hers as I talked and I thought I saw them quiver.

"Yes you do big time" she tried to head butt me but it resulted in our lips to connect. She pulled back trying to get out from under me. "move Riku" she tried pushing me off. I saw something when our lips connected her memories of us playing together growing up together and going to school. I brought my lips down to hers again this time licking her bottom lip asking for entrance she gasps and I plunge right into her mouth as she moans I feel the vibration throughout my whole body I pull away get off her and bring her in for a hug.

"I'm so sorry" I whisper it into her ear.

"For what" she is breathing hard.

"For not remembering you I'm so sorry" I hug her tighter.

"It's alright I was gone for 3 years, I'm not surprised you didn't remember" she pulled away, tucking her hair behind her ear; she sat down on the bed. "we should plan what to do for our little mission Maleficent wants us to do' she smiled. 6 hours later Kurai was on her bed again this time lying down. "we should get some rest we have the mission the next day after tomorrow" I walked toward her bed but she stopped me. "in our own beds we need space if you still want to get to know me we can do that tomorrow." I saw her close her eyes and start to snore softly, I went to my own bed and went to sleep.

The mission went well except for one thing Kurai was seen by Mai and Sora and well I had to bring her back by force.

"I wanted to meet Sora" she whined

"Maleficent said not to interact with anyone" I scolded her.

"But he looked so adorable when he saw you and that girl she wanted to take me why" I remembered how Mai was flabbergasted when Kurai showed no sign of knowing her before and said that she would come for Kurai soon.

"adorable?" I twitched

"I've only met him I don't know how he acts so stop overreacting" she patted my head

"That girl is Mai and well she's new in town and I don't think you got a chance to meet her" I lied I wanted Kurai to stay with me if she went with Sora would adorable turn to hot.

"I see it feels like I know her but I've never met her" she was holding her head. "it's weird I see her and me when we were young but that can't be right you were my only friend well besides Sora" she picked up a book and flipped through the pages she dropped it 5 seconds later.

"What's wrong" I grabbed her shoulder for support, her eyes dulled to a gray color.

"Sora" she sounded sad and was reaching out.

"Kurai snap out of it" I stood in front of her and pulled her in for a hug. I felt her chin on my shoulder and her hands wrap around me.

"Riku I want Sora…" she paused I felt her hands clutching my shirt she leaned into my ear. "…dead"

"What?" I asked. "you're confused Sora didn't do anything"

She pushed me away. "you don't understand he's never been tainted with darkness" she sat on her bed and pointed clutched her head "I don't remember any of the images flashing through my mind and yet it feels familiar" she looked at me tears welling up. "tell me the truth are we friends or not."

"We are friends but I've only known you for about a week and Sora's my best friend" I answered her and saw a few tears fall.

"Stop it just stop it no more I don't know what to believe the memories that I have with you or the images I'm so confused" she sobbed I walked over and kissed her head. "are these feelings real or not?" I heard her mutter. I laid her down gave her a plushie and saw her start to nod off I tucked her in and went out into the hall.

"These feelings they are real aren't they" I held the spot where my heart was.

A.N.: I'm hoping to update by next week Monday


	5. Reunion Gone Bad

Disclaimer: same as other chapters

A.N.: I hope this resolves things if not message me and I will clear it up as best as I can this part introduces a new character towards the end. Thanks for reading this even if no one reviews now onto the reading.

**Koi Genso (Love is an Illusion)  
Part 5 Reunion Gone Bad**

Riku's POV

"Kurai wake up" I shook her awake she sat up and rubbed her eyes. "I want to see Sora" the moment I mentioned his name she jumped up.

"Sora when and where" she was jumping up and down.

"Just get dressed and we'll go" I walked out of the room she came out 5 minutes and we left for Traverse town and waited for Sora.

"Sora there you are we've been looking for you" I said smirking.

"Riku you're here" Sora came up to me and pinched my cheeks.

"Alright then stop" I pushed his hands down.

"Kurai how are you?"Mai asked looking at Kurai and reaching for her.

"You must be Mai I'm sorry I didn't know you before" she stepped away from the hand.

"How can you still not know me we're best friends" the hand was retreated to her side.

"I feel like I know you but I don't" Mai stepped back to Sora

"So this is a keyblade" I held it in my hands looking at it.

"Hey give it back" Sora reached for it but I jumped back he almost fell.

"Catch" I threw it to him I saw Kurai flinch. Sora caught it.

"You should come with us" Sora grinned

"No they can't" The duck replied. Sora started arguing with the duck when the dog looked at them me and Kurai made our escape.

"You see he has new companions when you were off searching for your other friends" Maleficent said as we watched Sora and the others talking.

"No you're wrong" Kurai exclaimed and ran off.

"Kurai stop" but she kept running.

"Go after her" Maleficent said I ran after Kurai and caught up to her

"Kurai what's wrong"

"I've had enough of these headaches something's in my head and wants to get out I need to find out what" she closed her eyes and fainted

Kurai's POV

I stood in front of a cage. "Where am I?" I looked around frantic and panicking.

"In your mind or my mind which you rudely took over" a voice oddly sounding like mine said. A light shone and it showed a mirror image of me but wearing all black.

"You're me" I said as I took a step away from the cage.

"Of course I am I forgot how much of an idiot I am when I was all goody goody" she was glaring at me with her arms crossed.

"I had to do it" a girl stepped out of the shadows.

"So the culprit comes out hey Kurai would you really like to remember Mai and Sora and everybody else" my mirror self asked I nodded I saw her smile. "Then grab my hand" I walked toward her and she unfolded her arms and held a hand through the bars.

"Don't do it" the girl warned me but I wanted to desperately know who these people are.

"Shut it Yuumei" she grabbed my hand "if I want my body back this is the only way." I tried wrenching it out but I couldn't and soon I was swallowed into my mirror self. "Now to get back to Riku."

Riku's POV

Kurai was engulfed in black then it disappeared and revealed Kurai wearing all black she opened her eyes. "Hey Riku what's up I suggest we go before Sora and the others come"

"What happened Kurai?" I asked her looking her up and down at her new outfit.

"that girl that was here before would have been the me now if my life didn't go downhill but since it did I became all goth which is why I'm in black now understand" I nodded "good now let's go" she opened a portal which I stepped through then her she didn't faint. "I can use more power now don't worry I won't faint anymore"

We went to our room and she sat down on the bed. "I remember everything by the way so I know that Mai is actually my best friend and that we've kissed but that wasn't really me" she motioned for me to sit next to her. "I'm sorry for this but I don't want you to remember the girl I once was" she tapped my forehead I fainted and my head fell in her lap. "I can longer be that girl so what's the point of remembering a girl who hardly existed."

Kurai's POV

I lay Riku down and went to bed myself to talk to Yuumei. "Don't ever try that again I won't hesitate to kill a part of myself."

"I know I just wanted to protect you." I could hear her pleading.

"You want my power all to yourself don't lie to me that's why that girl was created to keep the evil out since she had more light than dark." I said casually as if I was used to being used… which I was.

"You are right I didn't want someone to take over you since it's much easier for them." I heard her sigh and walk away from me.

"That is true because you need to make me trust you when they only need to get in to possess me" I sighed "don't worry it won't happen"

I woke up to find Riku still asleep I went to the room where Maleficent could see how Sora's journey was going. The room was dark the only light illuminated was from the green table in the middle; I walked toward it and looked. Sora and the others seemed to be flying towards Halloween Town; I decided to go see them to revise my reunion with them earlier.

I arrived at Halloween Town I dressed up as a black bunny to blend in. I walked around not seeing Sora or Mai, I bumped into someone. "Sorry I wasn't looking where I was going" the girl said

"Just watch where you're going kid" I walked away.

"The names not kid its Hoshi!" she shouted after me, I put up my hand to show that I heard her.

Hoshi's POV

"what a weird person but that's the first time I've seen someone human" I walked and once again bumped into someone it was a boy with brown spiky hair and a girl was standing next to him. "Hey are you guys with that other girl"

"What girl?" the girl asked while the boy looked confused.

"she had black hair and was wearing all black and a choker that has a small heart with bat wings coming out of it" I replied.

"That must be Kurai" she looked disappointed.

"Wait Kurai as in my sister" my eyes widened as the girl looked at me with confusion.

"Kurai has no sisters she's an only child" she stated.

"I was abandoned when born because of this mark" I pulled my shirt down to show the base of my neck and showed the mark that looked like a crescent moon with a wolf entangled with it. "I came here with a man in a cloak never said his name and that's it my names Hoshi what are yours"

"Mines Mai and this is Sora Donald and Goofy" Mai said pointing to the individual they all waved.

"Did you see a boy with her?" Sora asked me

"nope just her " Sora saddened I don't know why though "you said your names Mai right well Yuri has been looking for you"

"Yuri?" she looked at me confused. "Can we walk and talk about this we really should get moving" she dragged Sora off.

While we walked to the professor's lab I explained. "Your sister although I guess you don't remember her"

"I have a fuzzy image of her now that you reminded me but I'd have to meet her"

"Well then you better get to Neverland" she nodded and Sora turned to us.

"Okay girls we have got to figure out the heartless problem here" we both nodded and walked out I noticed a shadow move when we did.

"Hey you step out of the shadows" the shadow stepped out and it was Kurai

"I don't have a sister I don't know why you're even here"

"You're back to your old self"

"Of course I am I just wanted to see this place it's so dull oh and Sora watch out" she held out her hand and heartless came out of the ground and attacked the group. "See ya later" she waved and disappeared.

Once we defeated Oogie Boogie we went to the center plaza to talk. "Why don't you come with us to find your sister" he looked to Donald. "And don't even think about leaving her Kurai is her family." Donald looked defeated and just nodded a yes.

"Alright shall we go" Sora nodded and I followed the group onto a ship

"Follow me they have to have spare clothes here somewhere" Mai said walking toward the back I noticed that everyone was out of their costume except for me when we arrived on the ship I followed Mai and she started to throw clothes at me. Ten minutes later I was in a regular outfit as I looked myself in the mirror I noticed how white my skin was since there was never any sun I never did get a tan. My outfit consisted of a white collar shirt that was sleeveless and a black skirt that came down to my knees.

"Our next destination is Monstro I'm sorry we can't go to Neverland yet" she told me when I was in the room we were sharing.

I sat down on the bed swinging my legs. "It's all right as long as we get there right" she nodded and sat next to me.

"Do you know why you have a mark?"She asked looking at the floor as if she was ashamed she asked the question.

"Yeah I'm harboring a light that is the exact opposite of the darkness Kurai has" I replied calmly as I saw her shocked expression. "I don't know how to explain it but I guess you could call her a demon but she's made up of light while Kurai has Yuumei who is made up of darkness, the two of them are sisters just like me and Kurai so I wonder if that has something to do with it." I flopped back onto the bed. "I'll tell you more once I understand it myself" she nodded then the gummi ship rocked.

"It's Monstro" I heard in the distance I hit the floor hard next thing I know I'm knocked unconscious seeing black.


	6. Treated Like A Weakling

A.N: Finally uploaded I've had this on my laptop since November but I have no internet on my laptop so I had to resort to using the family computer I hate using it since the only time I get to write is at 8 pm, well enough with the ranting on to the story.

**Koi Genso (Love is an Illusion)  
Part 6 Treated like a Weakling**

Mai's POV

I awoke with a shake from Sora I stood up in some liquid. "Yuck saliva and we have to swim in this yuck" Sora was already swimming in it halfway through I saw Hoshi following I swam reluctantly and when we reached the boat I was dripping. I shook as much of the saliva I could off none of the others seem to be fazed.

"Where's Pinocchio" his father asked looking around. "He's always exploring when I want him to stay here"

"We'll look for him come on guys." Sora ran ahead into a chamber and saw Pinocchio about to run again. "Pinocchio come back Gepetto is worried about you" Pinocchio nodded a no. "Alright then we're going back" Sora turned his back to Pinocchio.

"What's wrong Sora I thought you like playing games or are you to cool because of the keyblade." Sora turned.

"Riku what are you doing here?" Kurai stepped out from behind Riku.

"Kurai" Hoshi stepped towards her. Kurai glared at her. Riku grabbed her hand and she flicked her eyes to her hand and followed Riku.

"Sora let's go" I grab his hand and start running.

"It's going to be okay Mai we'll get them back" he patted my hand as reassurance.

"I know it is" I turn away from him and let a few tears fall. _It's not they're going to get away and we meet up again and again only to fight._

"Riku stop" I saw Kurai pull Riku back as a plant thing took Pinocchio and attacked them.

"I got this" Sora summoned his keyblade while Riku did the same. Kurai was watching Riku when she noticed I was staring.

"Still no weapon Mai the light gave you nothing." She scoffed at me and Hoshi. "I have this now" she summoned a keyblade into her hands the handle was normal but a heart was surrounding it along the keyblade was inscriptions and the blade looked like a crown that had been twisted and burned. "It's called Lure Breaker." She flicked her eyes as Sora dealt the final blow and the plant spit Pinocchio through a hole. "See ya" she jumped after Riku. Sora looked at them then turned to me.

"Was that a keyblade?" Sora asked as he looked down the hole, I didn't answer instead I jumped after Kurai.

"hey wait for us Mai" I heard Hoshi yell after me and footsteps running to catch up to me, but I didn't slow down I just let my feet carry me till I reached Kurai.

"Kurai" she turned and started coughing dropped to her knees clutching her stomach and puked up blood. Riku kneeled down by her and stroked her back.

"Hey what happened to her" Sora said as he approached me. I watched as Riku whispered something into her ear and she nodded he stood up and faced us. "Give back Pinocchio Riku"

Kurai's POV

"Are you okay?" Riku asked me I nodded and nudged him away he stood up and faced Sora. "Sora why don't we join forces to save Kairi, we can do it together." Sora pulled out his keyblade and bended down into his battle stance. "What? You'd rather fight me? Over a puppet that has no heart?"

"Heart or no heart, at least he still has a conscience." Sora replied not making a move.

"Conscience?" Riku replied I scoffed and stood up wiped the blood from my mouth and went to stand by Riku.

"You might not hear it but right now it's loud and clear, and it's telling me you're on the wrong side!" Sora looked angry and I saw Mai staring at the little blood pool I puked up.

"He barely figured that out" I said but only Riku heard me.

"Then you leave me no choice." I looked over at Pinocchio and saw him talking to Jiminy then the plant thing dropped down in front of us. Riku pulled me back just in time and pulled me into the portal he made.

Sora's POV

I pulled out my keyblade and fought with the plant again.

"Run!" Donald yelled and I saw everyone run.

"Riku! Kurai Riku, where are you?" I looked everywhere and Mai pulled me away toward safety.

Kurai's POV

"So, Kairi's like a lifeless puppet now?" Riku was standing over Kairi.

"Precisely" Maleficent said I glared at her and saw Riku's saddened expression.

"And her heart was…" he stopped midsentence I have no idea why though he probably already knew the answer though.

"Taken by the heartless, no doubt" I rolled my eyes at that comment _sure it was taken by heartless but somehow found its way to Sora._

Riku turned to face Maleficent. "Tell me! What can I do?"

"There are seven maidens of the purest heart. We call them princesses of heart. Gather them together, and a door will open to the heart of all worlds. Within lies untold wisdom. There, you will surely find a way to recover Kairi's heart." I rubbed my temples. _ How much more of this crap do I have to hear?_ "Now I'll grant you a marvelous gift. The power to control the heartless" she enveloped Riku in this green aura.

He turned to Kairi "Soon, Kairi soon."

Maleficent turned to me. "Riku I want you to put her in a room locked we don't want her to get hurt anymore" I glared at her as Riku nodded. She left the room.

"She's right what happened at Monstro could happen again" He only looked sad.

"So I haven't fully mastered how to wield a keyblade that doesn't mean I should be caged up especially with her." I pointed to Kairi. "She scares the hell out of me when she's like this."

He stepped toward me. "It's for your own safety"

"I don't like being treated like a child!" I screamed at him. "Nobody understands all of you see me as a weakling."

"Don't make me use the heartless" he threatened me

"What the hell can they do" I glared although I knew how much a heartless could do in numbers.

"You leave me no choice." He put out his hand and summoned heartless that pounced on me holding me down. I struggled with all my might but he also straddled me and came close to my face. "I'm sorry you leave me no choice" he kissed me but I began feeling dizzy as if my power was being pulled out.

He pulled away. "Asshole" I muttered before I fell into unconsciousness.

Riku's POV

I picked Kurai's limp form up and walked through the ship coming to a room with Wendy in it. I gently placed Kurai down on the floor and walked out to see Hook frantically running around.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked letting my eyes follow him.

"Peter's lackey was sited where we kidnapped Wendy I fear she is planning to attack" Hook was flaying and panicky for no good reason.

"We can take care of her if she comes after Sora now onto deck while we wait for him to arrive." As I said that Hook only became more frantic I just shook my head disapprovingly picked Kairi up and headed for the deck. Sora arrived soon after but before he landed I took care of his friends.

Sora's POV

I landed on what seemed like a ship I walked around until I heard a voice.

"I didn't think you'd come, Sora." I gaped as I saw it was Riku. "Good to see you again."

"Where are Donald, Goofy Mai and Hoshi?"

"Are they that important to you? More important than old friends? Instead of worrying about them, you should be asking…about her." He stepped away and behind him was Kairi.

"Kairi!"

"That's right. While you were off goofing around, I finally found her." I ran toward them but was stopped by a hook.

"Not so fast. No shenanigans aboard my vessel, boy."

I looked up to Riku. "Riku, why are you siding with the heartless?" I asked

"The heartless obey me now, Sora. Now I have nothing to fear" was his reply. I was angry I wanted to slash out at him but I was surrounded.

"You're stupid sooner or later they'll swallow your heart." I tried to tell him the truth.

"Not a chance. My heart's too strong plus I have Kurai with me." I noticed then that Kurai wasn't with him or on the deck.

"Riku…" I was speechless I didn't know how to reach him.

"I've picked up a few other tricks as well. Like this, for instance." He held out his hand and myself appeared before me except it was in heartless form I was surprised. "You can go see your friends now." I opened my mouth to say something but a trap door under me opened and I fell through.

A.N: Part 7 will hopefully be up by the end of this month I've started it but the plot for that chapter has hit me with writer's block.


	7. Belief Brings Faith

A.N.:I am stressed at the moment with school. I will continue this when I feel I can write again I will begin writing bits and pieces but the final product will probably be out by the end of this month. I thank those who actually reviewed this I am trying to get better thanks again for the positive feedback.

**Koi Genso (Love is an Illusion)  
Part 7 Belief Brings Faith**

Riku's POV

"Let's get under way already. And keep Sora away from Kairi until we're ready to land." I picked Kairi up and put her in the room with Kurai and Wendy when I opened the door Kurai charged at me I momentarily put Kairi down and held Kurai at shoulder distance. "How many times do I have to tell you that this is to protect you?"

"And I thought I told you I don't give a crap I can fight and if I get hurt that's my problem." She tried pushing me but I didn't budge I gave her a push and she fell she was getting up when I decided to use anti-Sora, I summoned him and he held Kurai at a distance from me as I put Kairi in a better position.

"If you try to escape he will restrain you." I closed the door but it seemed as if I could still feel the glare Kurai was giving off. I heard a bang against the door but ignored it. "I'm doing this for your own safety" I muttered as I walked to the captain's quarters.

Kurai's POV

"Sorry about that I just don't like being in the same room as her" I jerked my head toward Kairi. "She creeps me out and don't worry they'll come for you soon don't worry."

"How do you know this?" Wendy asked giving me a worried glance.

"Well I am part of their team whether Riku likes it or not" I laid down and stretched myself out. "I guess you could say that I read into their plans but it's really my intuition"

"I sense that you're not as bad as the others" She moved to sit down and took a look at the door.

I grinned " I guess it's because I like you and peter don't bother asking why I won't answer, well I'm going to try to figure a way out of this confinement" I closed my eyes and let my thoughts flow through me.

Mai's POV

"I saw Kairi" Sora was looking at the ceiling dazed.

"Really now what about Kurai" I said watching as Donald roughly pushed Goofy, Hoshi and Sora off.

"Yeah Kairi but no Kurai in sight" I sighed. Hoshi went to greet Peter in the corner and pulled him over.

"I'm Peter and I'm waiting for someone to help get me out." He waved a quick wave and looked toward the door.

"I'm Sora." As Sora was about to shake hands, Peter pulled away. Tinkerbell came flying through the little window.

"So you found Wendy and there were two other girls with her." Tink turned her back to him. "I can't just leave Wendy here."

"Sounds like she's jealous." Donald let out a low laugh but Tink kicked him and flew out the door.

"Tink at least open the door." Peter said. Tink still opened the door and we made it into the hallway exploring the ship.

"So uh how come you can fly?" Goofy asked a few minutes later.

"Anyone can fly. You wanna try?" Peter was looking at all of us anxiously then whistled as Tinkerbell flew into the room. Peter grabbed her and flew over us sprinkling pixie dust. "There now you can fly." Donald jumped into the air flapped his arms then fell flat on his face. Tinkerbell laughed at him while no one else seemed to notice.

As we explored apparently Peter saw Wendy through a screen that was in the floor it seems they were having a conversation. "Wendy?" Sora asked hesitantly

"Yes" she answered

"Is there another girl with you?" Wendy looked up and toward a corner as she was about to answer Kurai's face leaned down to look at us.

"If it's me you're asking about I'm stuck here but if it's Kairi she hasn't moved at all" Sora's face lit up immediately while Kurai just rolled her eyes, and then focused on Peter.

"Kairi? Kairi!" I saw the hand move and also Kurai shudder but Sora's face was priceless his hand was held out and a big grin was plastered on his face. Then her body was gone and as or eyes moved to Kurai she was kicking against her predator who didn't seem to mind and just pulled her out of the room.

We somehow made it to the cabin and saw Riku at the door holding Kairi and Kurai was attached to his wrist by a string. She was yanking but the string would not budge. "Riku, wait." Sora reached out. But all Riku did was take a step back as a shadow underneath the door came at us to form anti-Sora. As Sora fought and won after a long fight Peter took Wendy and left us to fend for ourselves. We left the cabin to enter the dock to see Captain Hook waiting.

"Quite a codfish that Riku running off with two girls without even saying goodbye." Hook said shaking his hands.

"Run off where? Tell me, where did he go?" Sora looked like he wanted to attack someone as he swung his Keyblade.

"To the ruins of Hollow Bastion, where Maleficent resides. But you won't be going there." He held out Tinkerbell. A gasp came out of everyone's mouths except mine. "Unless you intend to leave your little pixie friend behind?"

"So its ruins not a castle wow I never paid attention to that," I sighed as I saw Hook give me a look as if I didn't realize that he had a fairy. Of course Sora was devastated as he was looking at the ground as if that had an answer he let the Keyblade disappear and we were surrounded.

"Hand over the Keyblade and I'll spare your lives." I laughed but held it in. Hook gave me another look but continued on with his speech. "Be glad I'm merciful, unlike the heartless. So, which will it be? The Keyblade, or the plank?" As he pointed to the plank he screamed a little as he noticed the crocodile. "Smee take care of things here." As the heartless forced Sora I tried to get myself to him.

"Stay there Mai you still have Kurai to save." He motioned with his hands to stay back.

"Sora" He jumped "You can fly just believe that it's possible." As he came back up I sucked in a breath I didn't realize I was holding. Tink was snatched by Peter as Smee looked startled and ran off.

"Thanks for coming back." Sora was looking over at Peter.

"Don't mention it. You didn't think I'd leave you and Tink behind, did you?" He was looking at Sora who only nodded I rushed to his side and hugged him.

"I thought I lost you." I breathed into his shoulder and held my head there for a couple of seconds.

"Hey I'm here just let me breathe." He patted my back reassuringly and I let my hands return to my side but I didn't leave his side.

"Peter you left me behind again I told you to wait up." A girl flew up next to Peter and practically tackled Hoshi when she saw her. Hoshi stumbled but returned the hug.

"Hey Yuri long time no see." As the girl pulled back she looked at me. It hit me with a ton of bricks that she was the girl Hoshi was talking about. She walked toward me and just said hello and floated. Hoshi walked over to me. "She doesn't talk much to people she doesn't know or trust, you'll have to bear with that." I nodded and turned to Sora who was holding my hand.

Peter decided to call Hook out who came out then turned to us in anger. I let go of Sora's hand and pushed him forward. He nodded and left to fight with Hook Yuri was staring at me in fascination even after the fight. Goofy decided to talk to Donald just then and I decided to listen in to their conversation.

"Uh. Kairi couldn't wake up so maybe she's really lost her—" Goofy was in a middle of the sentence trying to figure out what happened.

"Shh!" Donald cut him off as if he didn't want to hear it.

"Sora." Peter and I called out.

"I still can't believe it. I really flew. Wait till I tell Kairi. I wonder if she'll believe me. Probably not." Sora said more to himself than anyone in the room.

"You can bring her to Neverland sometime. Then she can try it herself." Peter said a smile was on his face.

"If you believe anything can happen I'll find Kairi" then he looked straight at me. "And Kurai I know I will" I only let out a smile as Yuri and Hoshi let out thumbs up. As Tink came flying in front of Peter and pulled him, as we reached the clock tower Sora locked the keyhole and we boarded the gummyship after saying goodbye to everyone except Yuri who latched onto Hoshi and came with us to our next world.


	8. NEED HELP!

**Need Help!**

I am seeking someone who seems to remember if I called Yuumei anything in this story since I have something set up for her in chapter 8. The only problem is I can't seem to remember if I called her anything special. If you're reading this and now please message me, if not then I'll read my whole story throughly myself since I'm in a writing mood I'll probably finally finish this story by hopefully the end of Feburary beginning of March. Thank you for all the support so far I have not given up just had other writing inspiration that might take effect.


End file.
